1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric vibrating piece, a piezoelectric vibrator, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus and a radio controlled timepiece.
2. Background Art
In the related art, a piezoelectronic resonator is known which includes a piezoelectric vibrating piece having a pair of vibrating arm sections and a base section, and accommodates the piezoelectric vibrating piece in a package by fixing the base section provided between the pair of vibrating arm sections in the package (see, JP-A-2006-345517 and JP-A-2006-345519).